yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato cast members
Here is a list of the voice actors from Space Battleship Yamato. A * Takeshi Aono - Shiro Sanada, Berger * Yoko Asagami - Yuki Mori, World War II Fisherman's son, Aiko Tokugawa C * Shigeru Chiba - Jiro Tsurumi, Namio Sakamaki * Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kikuko Tokugawa, Sayaka Shima F * Toshio Furukawa - Shigeru Sakamoto, Takeshi Ageha * Toru Furuya - Tasuke Tokugawa G * Tessho Genda - Gorsakov * Banjo Ginga - Grotus H * Keiko Han - Sasha Kodai, Princess Luda * Kazuo Hayashi - Yasuo Nanbu, Das Lugens * Michio Hazama - Narrator (Be Forever) * Michiko Hirai - Starsha (1) * Taichiro Hirokawa - Mamoru Kodai I * Masato Ibu - Desler, Heikuro Todo, Hayashi * Osamu Ichikawa - Mil * Shozo Iizuka - Goland, Balcom * Masaru Ikeda - Borroughs * Michihiro Ikemizu - Daigo Shima * Kazue Ikura - Dingil Boy * Satoru Inagaki - Tsutomu Makunouchi * Makio Inoue - Tetsu Kitano * Taro Ishida - Lugal * Hiroya Ishimaru - Cosmodart Nazca K * Tetsuya Kaji - Earth President (2) * Akira Kamiya - Saburo Kato, Shiro Kato * Shingo Kanemoto - Goro Raiden * Kiyoshi Kawamoto - Chojin Ageha * Eiji Kanie - Gustav * Shojiro Kihara - Frauski * Akira Kimura - Narrator (1), Ryu Hijikata, Captain Ram * Yonehiko Kitagawa - Earth President (III) * Haruko Kitamura - Beemera Queen * Osamu Kobayashi - Domel, Zwordar, Osamu Yamanami, Hikojiro Dan, Captain Mizutani * Toshihiko Kojima - Hyogo Todo * Hajime Koseki - Captain Galen M * Eken Mine - Barreled Action (Graff Schpé) * Yuji Mitsuya - Hyota Arakome * Kohei Miyauchi - Shalibart Elder * Yu Mizushima - Jiro Shima (theatrical release of New Voyage; his scenes are now MIA.) * Mugihito - Kazan, Dagon * Ichiro Murakoshi - Goenitz N * Ichiro Nagai - Sakezo Sado, Hikozaemon Tokugawa, Ghetto, World War II Fisherman * Tatsuya Nakadai - Narrator (Final Yamato) * Shusei Nakamura - Daisuke Shima * Seiko Nakano - Miyako Kyozuka * Goro Naya - Juzo Okita, Kosaku Aruga, Narrator (III) * Rokuro Naya - Yasuhiko Yamada, Dingir Officer A * Shinji Nomura - Yoshikazu Aihara, Hikoshichi Tokugawa * Nachi Nozawa - Alphon O * Takeshi Obayashi - Schultz * Kenichi Ogata - Analyzer, Gantz, Sukeharu Yabu, Meiser Nom Drum * Noriko Ohara - Sabera, Jiro Shima (2) * Toru Ohira - Skulldart * Mari Okamoto - Teresa * Chikao Otsuka - Valsey S * Osamu Saka - Goer * Chika Sakamoto - Jiro Shima (Final) * Junko Sakata - Jiro Shima (1) * Isao Sakuma - Kreuz * Isao Sasaki - Theme Song Singer, Hajime Saito, Daisuke Shima (Final Yamato) * Hidekatsu Shibata - Vandevil, Helmeyer, Geider * Kazuyuki Sogabe - Akira Yamamoto, Razera, Hirata * Hirotaka Suzuoki - Kenjiro Ota (Yamato III) T * Hideyuki Tanaka - Ryusuke Domon * Reiko Tajima - Queen of Aquarius * Mikio Terashima - Susumu Yamazaki * Kosei Tomita - Deider * Kei Tomiyama - Susumu Kodai * Akiko Tsuboi - Akiko Kodai * Mahito Tsujimura - Kotetsu Serizawa * Masane Tsukayama - Lugal de Zahl U * Miyuki Ueda - Starsha (New Voyage & Be Forever) Y * Koji Yada - Talan, Heidern, Takeo Kodai * Keisuke Yamashita - Hiss, Kazuhiko Sugiyama, Jiro Nomura (World War II) * Yoshito Yasuhara - Kenjiro Ota, Yaretara, Akira Nemoto, C. Fragé References ヤマトの部屋 *